guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Platel, Plateel, Platteel
. . . . . Platel, Plateel, Platteel . . . . . [[Fichier:Apl9.jpg|thumb|260px|Généalogie des Platel du Plateaux (Nobiliaire de Saint-Mihiel).]]thumb|260px|Jan Platel à la bataille des Éperons d’Or (1302).thumb|159px|Blason des Platel, Plateel, Platteel.thumb|161px|Blason des Platel du Plateaux.thumb|160px|Travail d’orfèvrerie de Pierre Platel, 1712. La maison Platel, Plateel, Platteel des Flandres est à l'origine des Platel du Plateaux en Lorraine. Cette famille est effectivement des Flandres, où elle tient pendant des siècles un rang distingué parmi la noblesse''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier, 1758. pp.652/656.. Guillermus Platel, miles, dit de Bisarts (Morinie) est peut-être le tige de cette maisonVolume 9 ; Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362-1370): Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . Les premiers Plateel cités se distinguent aux croisades. L'un d'eux sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion (1157 - 1199) lors d'un raid sarrasin''The Huguenots - Their Settlements, Churches and Industries in England and Ireland'', Samuel Smiles, READ BOOKS, 2008, p.441.. Les Platel, Plateel, Platteel sont des hommes de fief des comtes de Flandre, mais soutiennent avant tout les rois de France''Table Chronologique des Chartes et diplômes'', Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique. Commission royale d'histoire, 1874, p.61. . Dans les archives de l'hôpital Saint-Jean de Bergues parmi les filles des meilleures maisons du pays citées nous y retrouvons des PlateelBulletin, Volume 4, Comité flamand de France, 1870, p.130.. En mai 1237 et en 1240 Willelmi Platelli, militis est l'auteur de deux chartes avec son sceau. Il est dit de Bergis. Ghijs Platel figure sur une liste des nobles de Flandres sous le comte Louys, dit de Crécy, en 1328''Archives historiques et littéraires du Nord de la France et du Midi de la Belgique'', Volume 6, Arthur Dinaux, Bureau des Archives du Nord, 1857. p.242. . Le seigneur de PLATYEL, porte : d'or, au lyon de gueulle, lampassé et armé d'asur, au baston d'ermynes sur le tout, et crye : Berghes le noble de madame de Chasteau-Bruyn!Le blason des armes suivi de l'armorial des villes ... de l'ancien comté de Flandre ..., Corneille Gailliard, Ch. et A. Vanderauwera, 1866. p.46. . Une reconstitution de la noblesse à la bataille des Éperons, à Courtrai, en 1302, à partir de sources primaires mentionne Jan Plateel chevalier''Repertorium van de Vlaamse adel (ca. 1350-ca. 1500), Volume 1 de Historische monografieën Vlaanderen, Frederik Buylaert, Academia Press, 2011, p.302.. Guillaume IV Plateel (ca 1280-après 1328) est l'un des chefs des troupes flamandes à la bataille de Cassel (1328). Marchantius fait mention d'un Jean Platel, qui défend courageusement ''le Bon Duc Philippes de Bourgogne, fe promenant aux bords de la merHistoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis, Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889.. Plusieurs historiens confirment que Jean Plateel sauve la vie de [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippe_III_de_Bourgogne Philippe III de Bourgogne, dit Philippe le Bon (1396-1467)] au siège de Calais (1436)Bruxelles, Imprimerie Alfred VROMANT. HISTOIRE DE FLANDRE, KERVYN DE LETTENHOVE, TOME TROISIÈME. . Jean Platel, seigneur de Franche-Maison, est le Conseiller de Charles Quint. Il habite Anvers''Recueil des armes et blasons des familles nobles actuellement existantes et établies en la ville de Bar et dans l'étendue de son district'', 1771 Contant-Laguerre (Bar-le-Duc) : 1900. p.146. , puis Lille. Il est l'ancêtre des Platel du Plateaux, mais aussi des Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre. Luc Platel du Plateaux, dit de Frey, vient en Lorraine à la suite de René II. Il est fait châtelain du château de Bar et anobli par lettres expédiées le 23 mai 1550. Le blason des Platel du Plateaux est : d'argent au chevron d'Azur chargé de cinq larmes d'or, accompagné de trois coupes de gueules, deux en chef, une en pointe. Il paraît incontestable que la famille Platel jouit en Lorraine de tous les droits accordés à la noblesse, quoique Luc, qui est le plus ancien, croit devoir se faire anoblir ou au moins reconnaître noble par le Duc pour plus de sûreté, ce qui a lieu le 23 mai 1550''Nobiliaire de Saint-Mihiel'', Dumont (juge.), N. Collin, 1865. p.201. . Comme l'écrit, dans son Nobiliaire ou armorial general de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier pourquoi un anoblissement à la fuite d’une ancienne noblesse constatée par différents certificats dont celui de Gilles Lansel, parlant : : d'armes bonnes, nobles & léales, appartenante & longtemps portées par ceux de ladite Marche de Lisle ayant surnom Plateaux, qui sont bons et & anciens gentilshommes, & les cognay & scay tels pour les avoir trouvez aux anciens registres & provinciaux de mes prédécesseurs en offices, anciennes verrières & vieux épitaphes. Nous ne rapporterons pas le second certificat de l'année 1565, parce qu'il dit les mêmes choses et presque dans les mêmes termes ; il est rapporté dans Richier en copie prise sur l'original en parchemin, signé & scellé des armes de Nicolas Tournemyne, sieur de la Bernardière, bailly & receveur de la châtellenie de Lisle, & héraut d'armes commis pour le comté de Flandres. Cette famille est originaire de Lisle en Flandres, où elle tenoit un rang distingué parmi la noblesse, comme il est prouvé par l'épitaphe de Jean Platel du Plateaux & par un certificat en parchemin daté du 23 mai 1550, donné par le hérault d'armes du comté de Flandres. Des Platel protestants émigrent en Angleterre et deviennent des orfèvres célèbres, notamment Pierre Platel. * * * * * * * * * * Les premiers Platel, Plateel, Platteel . I. Guillermus Platel, miles dit de Bisarts (Morinie) est peut-être le tige de cette maisonVolume 9 ; Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362 - 1370) : Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . thumb|260px|Un Platel sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion durant la croisade en 1191/1192. II. Robertus Plateel est Recteur de Buseghem, canonicat prébende de Santa Gertrudis Nivellen Capelli. Il est cité de 1163 à 1210Volume 9 ;Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362-1370): Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . II. N Plateel : Aux croisades, il sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion (1157-1199) lors d'un raid sarrasin''The Huguenots - Their Settlements, Churches and Industries in England and Ireland'', Samuel Smiles, READ BOOKS, 2008, p.441. . Le roi est en Terre Sainte de 1191 à 1192. Si ce chevalier flamand, certainement de Bergues, est dans l'entourage du roi à la croisade, c'est très certainement que sa famille est riche et noble. Son lien exact de parenté avec les deux premiers n'est pas certain. Est-il le père ou l'oncle du chevalier qui suit ? thumb|260px|Guillaume se déclare prêt à soutenir le roi de France si la comtesse des Flandres ne respecte pas le traité de Péronne. III. Guillaume Plateel (ca 1195-après 1240), chevalier. En mai 1237, Willelmi Platelli de Bergis, militis, déclare qu'il soutiendra le roi de France si la comtesse Jeanne de Flandre (1205–1244) n'observe pas les conditions du traité récemment signé à Péronne. Son sceau est en cire blanche, à double queue. C'est un sceau équestre : Le cavalier courant de gauche à droite, couvert de son écu armorié d'un échiqueté. Au contre-sceau un écu échiqueté avec cette légende : SEOBETUM MEUMTable Chronologique des Chartes et diplômes, Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique. Commission royale d'histoire, 1874, p.61.. En 1240, nous avons un Actum amio Domini millesime ducentesimo quadragesimo, mense octobri : : Nicolas, curé de Saint-Martin de Bergues, E., du même lieu et W., de Hersele, prêtres, et Willelm Platel, chevalier, déclarent qu'en leur présence et dans l'église de Saint-Martin de Bergues, Boidin de Billeke, fils de Boidin, a reconnu que Béatrix, sa défunte épouse, a, de son consentement, donné une rente de cent sols parisis à l'abbaye de Ravensberg ; ladite rente rachetable par leurs héritiers moyennant cinquante livres d'Artois. IV. Guillaume II Plateel (ca 1220-après 1275) acquiert la seigneurie d'Oudezeele de la famille d'Oudezeele. Il la vend à Simon de Bryaerde, en 1267''Annales du Comité flamand de France''. H. Morel (Lille) 1858 (T4)-1859. p.57. . thumb|260px|Guillaume III et le chevalier Jean Plateel sont hommes de fief du comte de Flandre, Gui de Dampierre.thumb|260px|Bergues.thumb|260px|Bataille des Éperons d’Or (1302) (chevalier avec le blason des Plateel. V. Guillaume III Plateel (ca 1250-après 29 novembre 1292) est homme de fief du comte de Flandre, Guy de Dampierre (1253–1305). Nous le savons par des lettres qui disent que : : 1292. — A Berges, a le mason Willame le Roi, en lan de grace mil deus cens quater vins et douze, le nuit saint Andriu. (29 Novembre, à Bergues-Saint-Winoc.) Lettres par lesquelles Jean Platel, chevalier, François li Poisson, Michel de Coudekerke, Guillaume li Rois, Colins Martel, Jean li Brievere et Guillaume Platel, hommes de fief du comte de Flandre, déclarent qu'en leur présence est venu Philippe dou Thune, et qu'il y a vendu à son oncle, Wautier de Bourbourg, le fief qu'il avait à Bambeke, appelé Ingelshof, avec l'enclos et la maison qui en dépendent, ainsi que tous autres fiefs qu'il y tenait du comte de Flandre, à l'exception d'une rente annuelle de 53 mesures (haes) d'avoine, qu'il possède à Beverne et qu'il excepte de cette vente. — Toutes les formalités légales de cet acte ayant été observées, ils déclarent apposer leurs sceaux à ces lettres avec Guillaume de Warhem, qui représentait le comte de Flandre en cette circonstance. Orig. huit petits sceaux en cire brune, pendant à doubles queues de parcheminInventaire analytique des chartes des comtes de Flandre avant l'avènement des princes de la maison de Bourgogne, Jules de Saint-Genois, Vourjekegem, 1846, p.193. . V. Daniel Plateel (ca 1250-après 1296) est Capitaine et bailly de Premont en 1296''Histoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis'', Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889. . Premont est un village & Pairie de Cambrefis à 4 lieues de Cambray. V. Jean Plateel (ca 1250-après 6 mars 1303), ou Jan PlateilThe Battle of the Golden Spurs (Courtrai, 11 July 1302): A Contribution to the History of Flanders' War of Liberation, 1297-1305, Volume 13 de Warfare in history, ISSN 1358-779X, Warfare in history: Boydell Press, J. F. Verbruggen, Kelly Devries, Boydell & Brewer, 2002. p.167. est selon les Chartes des comtes de Flandre, chevalier, homme du comte de Flandre, en 1292, à Bergues-Saint-Winoc : un lion et un lambel brochant. Les échevins et les keuriers de la châtellenie de Bergues témoignent de la vente d'une maison et de terres sur lesquelles Jean Platel, chevalier, devra payer trente sous d'artisiens par an à Jean Mailge et à sa femme (Bergues, 25 mai 1293)Mémoires de la Commission royale de toponymie et de dialectologie, Section wallonne, Koninklijke Commissie voor Toponymie & Dialectologie. Vaillant-Carmanne, 1972, p.460. . Par lettres du 28 juillet 1298, Raoul de Clermont, connétable de France, lieutenant du roi Philippe-le-Bel, en Flandre, donne à plusieurs chevaliers, pour les récompenser de leurs services pendant la guerre contre les Flamands, des terres, situées à Quaedypre, qui ont été confisquées sur divers personnages, pour avoir tenu le parti contraire au roi pendant la même guerre ; savoir : à Jean Plateel, une maison, trois moulins et toutes les terres, rentes, deniers d'octroi etc., qu'a possédés Bauduin le Jouene''Bulletin de la Commission historique du département du Nord, Archives du Nord (Lille) 1862 (T6), p.239. ''The Battle of the Golden Spurs (Courtrai, 11 July 1302): A Contribution to the History of Flanders' War of Liberation, 1297-1305, Volume 13 de Warfare in history, ISSN 1358-779X, Warfare in history: Boydell Press, J. F. Verbruggen, Kelly Devries, Boydell & Brewer, 2002. p.167. . Une reconstitution de la noblesse à la bataille des Éperons, à Courtrai, en 1302, à partir de sources primaires mentionne Jan Plateel chevalier''Repertorium van de Vlaamse adel (ca. 1350-ca. 1500), Volume 1 de Historische monografieën Vlaanderen, Frederik Buylaert, Academia Press, 2011, p.302. . Jean est cité en tant que chevalier le 6 mars 1303Partie 1 de ''Itinéraire de Philippe IV le Bel, Elisabeth Lalou, Robert Henri Bautier, François Maillard, Académie des inscriptions et belles lettres, 2007. p.332. . * * * * * * * * * * Des seigneurs du sud de la Flandre . thumb|260px|La bataille de Cassel, le 23 août 1328, oppose entre l'armée du roi et les milices flamandes. VI. Enguerrand Plateel (1280-après 1333). Le 7 mars 1333, devant le bailli de Bergues, Gilles de Buns, Hamin Moral, Baudouin Villin et consorts, donnent pouvoir à Ansel Dulo, Enguerran Platel et autres pour les représenter devant toutes justicesArchives Départementales du Nord: inventaire sommaire des Archives Départementales Antérieures à 1790, Chrétien Dehaisnes, Danel, 1906. p.298. . VI. Guillaume IV Plateel (ca 1280-après 1328) Che sunt ceaus qui eschapèrent de la bataille de Cassele desos Mons Ghyjs Plateel, en 1328 : : Lammijn Lotijn, H. de le Perbome, Boid. de le Perbome, Wauter de le Perbome, H. Rucsoire, Pierres ErenboudLe soulèvement de la Flandre maritime de 1323-1328... / documents inédits publiés avec une introduction par Henri Pirenne,... Kiessling (Bruxelles), P. Imbreghts (Bruxelles) 1900, p.253. . Guillaume IV Plateel figure sur une liste des nobles de Flandres, sous le comte Louys, dit de Crécy, toujours en 1328''Archives historiques et littéraires du Nord de la France et du Midi de la Belgique'', Volume 6, Arthur Dinau, Bureau des Archives du Nord, 1857. p.242. . thumb|260px|Lors de la révolte des Gantois, Guillaume V est du côté des Français. VII. Enguerrand II Plateel (1340-après 1390) est mayeur de Saint-Omer en 1388 et 1390 Bulletin historique trimestriel, Volume 2, Société des Antiquaires de la Morinie 1861, p.844. . Une affaire curieuse montre bien la nouvelle mentalité des nobles : c'est une querelle d'honneur entre trois mayeurs ou échevins, sire Wistasse de Morcamp, sire Enguerrand Platel et sire Jean de Wissoc, qui se disaient de grant honneur, de bonne et grande extraction et un échevin d'origines bourgeoises, mais se disant noble''In der Vorlage fälschlich als 24''. Congrès bezeichnet ! Volume 238 de Collection de l'Ecole Française de Rome, Volume 46 de Publications de la Sorbonne, Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur: Congrès de la SHMES, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1997. p.133. . VII. Guillaume V Plateel (ca 1340-après 1383). Lors de la Guerre des Gantois, la révolte des chaperons blancs, en 1383, contre leur comte, Sire Willamme Platel est parmi les seigneurs qui défendent Audenarde pour ce princeBulletins de l'Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique, Hayez, 1843. p.265.. Audenarde est connue comme la résidence des nobles qui sont les plus fervents partisans des comtes de Flandre. thumb|262px|Blason légèrement différent des rois d'Ecosse. thumb|260px|Siège de Calais (1436). VIII. Jan Plateel (ca 1380-après 1448). Gelre donne à un Her Jan Platteel, son contemporain (1370-1414) : d'or au lion de gueules, armé et lampassé d'azur; au bâton d'hermine brochantSceaux armoriés des Pays-Bas et des pays avoisinants (Belgique, royaume des Pays-Bas, Luxembourg, Allemagne, France) : recueil historique et héraldique. III. N-S. - 1901, De Raadt, Jean-Théodore (1855-1905), O. Schepens (Bruxelles). 1897-1903., p.137. . Marchantius fait mention d'un Jean Platel, qui défend courageusement le Bon Duc Philippes de Bourgogne, fe promenant aux bords de la merHistoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis, Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889. . Plusieurs historiens confirment que Jean Plateel sauve la vie de [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippe_III_de_Bourgogne Philippe III de Bourgogne, dit Philippe le Bon (1396-1467)] au siège de Calais (1436) : : Le siège de Calais semblait devoir se prolonger. Les Anglais se montraient décidés à se bien défendre. Leurs sorties étaient fréquentes et acharnées. A plusieurs reprises les Flamands éprouvèrent des pertes, et ce fut au milieu d'eux que fut blessé l'un des capitaines de Charles VII, le fameux la Hire, qui était venu les voir combattre. Le duc de Bourgogne lui-même fut exposé à de grands dangers: un jour qu'il cherchait à reconnaître la ville, un coup de canon renversa à ses pieds un trompette et trois chevaux; un autre jour, il était allé sans armes et en simple robe, pour ne pas être remarqué, examiner le port du haut des dunes, lorsque plusieurs Anglais, qui s'étaient placés en embuscade, s'élancèrent vers lui, et il eût été pris, sans le dévouement d'un chevalier flamand nommé messire Jean Plateel, qui les arrêta vaillamment, s'inquiétant peu d'être le prisonnier des Anglais, pourvu que son maître ne le fût point''Bruxelles, Imprimerie Alfred VROMANT. ''HISTOIRE DE FLANDRE, KERVYN DE LETTENHOVE, TOME TROISIÈME. . Jan Plateel (ca 1380-après 1448) se marie avec Marguerite Houtin (ca 1380-après 1448). La Cour de Walackere, à Vladsloo, avec vingt-six vassaux, 6 arpents de foncier, 31 de tenures. Elle appartient, en 1435, à Jean Houtin, fils de Guillaume, qui la laisse, en 1448, à sa fille Marguerite, épouse de Jean Plateel''Coutumes des pays et comté de Flandre: Coutume du bourg de Bruges'', Belgium. Commission royale pour la publication des anciennes lois et ordonnances de la Belgique, Commission royale pour la publication des anciennes lois et ordonnances de la Belgique, Louis Gilliodts-Van Severenn, F. Gobbaerts, 1883. p.325. . Ils sont les parents de : thumb|259px|Abbaye d’Hasnon. IX. Olivier Plateel (ca 1420-après 1499). Lieutenant du bailly à l'abbaye Saint-Pierre de Hasnon, à Ferrières, près de Saint-Amand-les-Eaux et de Valenciennes, en 1445''Inventaire des sceaux de la Flandre recueillis dans les Dépôts d'Archives'', Musées et collections particulières du département du Nord, Inventaire des sceaux de la Flandre recueillis dans les Dépôts d'Archives, Germain Demay, Imprimerie nationale, 1873. p.301., Olivier vend la Cour de Walackere, à Vladsloo, en 1499, à Gilles van Quaille''Coutumes des pays et comté de Flandre: Coutume du bourg de Bruges'', Belgium. Commission royale pour la publication des anciennes lois et ordonnances de la Belgique, Commission royale pour la publication des anciennes lois et ordonnances de la Belgique, Louis Gilliodts-Van Severenn, F. Gobbaerts, 1883. p.325.. IX. Luc Platel (1430-après 1465) est d'abord au service de René d'Anjou, le Bon Roi René (1409-1480), entres autres duc de Bar (1430-1480), dès 1465''Goldsmiths and silversmiths of England'', Christopher Lever, Hutchinson, 1975. p.25.. Il est certainement le père de Jean qui suit. thumb|260px|Charles VIII et deux de ses valets.thumb|260px|Anne de Bretagne.thumb|260px|Le château d'Amboise du temps de Charles VIII.thumb|260px|Anne de Bretagne.thumb|260px|[[Jean Le Clerc (1525/1530), Baptême de Clovis '', tapisserie de Bruxelles, carton de Jean Le Clerc, Palais du Tau, Reims.]]thumb|260px|Tapisseries d'époque dans une chambre à coucher du château d'Amboise.thumb|260px|Charles Quint(vers 1516) X. Lancelot Platel est né vers 1455 en Flandre et décédé avant 1503 en Touraine. Ce Premier maître tapissier et valet de chambre du roi Charles VIII, à Tours et Amboise, est souvent mentionné dans les comptes des menus plaisirs et des dépenses de la cour du roi''Mémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine. Série in-8. 1885 (T33). pp. 332-333. . En 1488, Lancelot Platel, tapissier, est cité pour avoir rabillé et mis à point ung ciel de satin bleu broché d'or, servant à tendre sur la table où led. Sr. (le roi) boit et mengeGlossaire archéologique du moyen âge et de la renaissance, Henri Stein, Victor Gay, Kraus Reprint, 1967. p.375.. Ainsi, au mois de mai 1490, Charles VIII ayant fait représenter à Saint-Genoulph, près du Plessis-lez-Tours, le mystère de ce saint, assiste à cette représentation dans un retrait ou petite loge dressée sur un échafaud. Mais comme ce prince redoute les vents coulis, son peintre à coller sur tous les joints des planches, des bandes de papier. Lancelot Platel reçoit un payement pour tendre la tapisserie et pour avoir fait mener partie de la dite tapisserie pour servir à l'eschafaud du dit seigneur à sainct Genou près Tours, où l'on a joué le mystère du dit sainct devant le royMémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine. Série in-8. 1885 (T33). pp. 332-333. . Fin novembre 1191, Anne de Bretagne se rend jusqu'à Langeais pour ses noces avec Charles VIII. Le roi lui offre un lit de camp de drap d'or cramoisi et violet à ciel doublé de satin bleu et frangé de satin noir; meuble qu'a préparé le tapissier Lancelot Platel par le commandement du roi, pour sa première venue en ce royaumeCharles VIII: Le vouloir et la destinée, Biographies Historiques, Yvonne Labande-Mailfert, Fayard, 1986. . La chapelle Saint-Hubert du château d'Amboise est édifiée et sculptée entre 1491 et 1496 par des artistes flamands dans le pur goût gothique flamboyant, sur ordre de Charles VIII. En 1492, nous voyons Platel chargé de l'aménagement de la chapelle du château d'Amboise, et recevoir à cet effet, une somme de dix sept cent cinquante livres tournois, pour son payement de deux tables d'autel faites à fils d'or, d'argent et de soye et figurant l'une la Passion et l'autre l'Annonciation''Compte des dépenses de la cour en 1491. . Tapisseries d'Anne de Bretagne réalisées par Platel (inventaire 1494) : * ''Une tappicerie des Bûcherons, de grosse estoffe noir garnie, achaptée de Lancelot Platel, contenant sept pieces de tappiceries (& depuis garnye par le dit Lefevre; & d'une des dictes pieces a esté faict ung ciel). Nota : Portée à Bloys comme les dessus dictes ou dit moys de septembre mil cinq cens. (12 mai 1494.). * Douze pieces de tappicerie de grosse estoffe, à parsonnaiges de hommes, chasse & vollerie, non garnies, achaptées de Lancelot Platel huit pieces. * L'Ystoire de Nabugodonosor, contenant sept pieces de tappicerie & en outre troys goutieres, le tout achapté de Lancelot Platel; & est non garnie. (12 mai 1494.) * L'Ystoire de Nabugodonosor, contenant sept pieces de tappicerie & en outre troys goutieres, le tout achapté de Lancelot Vlatel; & estnon garnie. (12 mai 1494.) * Dix autres pieces de tappicerie de menue verdure, sur soye rapportés à personnaiges de petiz enfanz, non garnie, achaptée de Lancelot Platel. (12 mai 1494.)Vie de la reine Anne de Bretagne, femme des rois de France Charles VIII et Louis XII: suivie de lettres inédites et de documents originaux, Antoine Le Roux de Lincy, Curmer, Bibliothèque des Fontaines, L. Curmer, 1861. . En 1495 le roi le paie : : A Lancelot Patel varlet de chambre tappissier ordinaire dudit seigneur, la somme de dix sept cens cinquante livres tournois à luy ordonnée par ledit seigneur et par ses lettres patentes données à Romme le xxij" jour de janvier mil quatre cens quatre vingts quatorze (1495) verifliées des generaulx des finances le xxv" jour ensuyvant dudit moys ondit an pour son payement de deux tables d'autel; c'est assavoir l'une de la passion, en grant volume, faicte à or et argent et à soye, contenant environ de treize à quatorze aulnes de Flandre et une autre de pareille etoffe, de l'annonciacion... etc''Revue Numismatique, Volume 13, Société française de numismatique, Blois, 1843. p.145. . Le logis des sept vertus est construit vers 1498 au retour de Charles VII. Evelyne Thomas, dans ''Les logis royaux d'Amboise, cite un contemporain de Platel''Les logis royaux d'Amboise'', Evelyne Thomas, Revue de l'Art, Année 1993, Volume 100, pp. 44-57. : : ... Jehan Lefèvre et Lancelot Platel tappissiers ordinaires du roy nostre sire par Guillaume Mesnagier marchant démoliront Tours pour faire ce qui ensuit et lesquelles choses ont esté depuis livrées par lesdits tappissiers ou chastel Amboise pour servir amesnaigement du grant corps ostel neuf des Sept Vertus dudit chastel Amboyse par le commandement dudit seigneur''de Spone Documents relatifs la reconstruction du château Amboise dans Correspondance historique et archéologique 1894 369 372 12 A.N. 1-383 Procès-verbal de démolitions 13. . Platel ne vit plus en 1503, ainsi que le prouve une quittance donnée par sa veuve à l'occasion d'un prêt d'argent que son mari a fait à la ville''Mémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine. Série in-8. 1885 (T33). pp. 332-333. : : Quittance donnée à la ville par honorable homme Etienne Regnart, sommelier d'échansonnerie du roi, au nom de la veuve de Lancelot Platel, d'une somme de soixante livres tournois, a cause de pur et loyal prest autresfoiz fait a lad. ville par led. deffunct son mary. Il existe aussi un don testamentaire de Lancelot Platel, premier tapissier et valet de chambre du roi fol. 19. [https://archive.org/details/inventaireanaly00fragoog Inventaire analytique des Archives communales d'Amboise, 1421-1789 (1874)]. . X. Jean Platel de Maison-Franche est né en 1453, à Anvers, et décédé le 4 avril 1518, à Lisle, dans les Flandres. Charles Quint passe en Flandre, survivance des États bourguignons, les dix-sept premières années de sa vie. Jean est son Conseiller. Il est aussi seigneur de Maison-Franche (peut-être située commune de Bourg-Sainte-Marie). Jean épouse Guillemette du Peres, alias du Perettes, ou du Prey, avant le 1er janvier 1478, originaire d'Anvers''Recueil des armes et blasons des familles nobles actuellement existantes et établies en la ville de Bar et dans l'étendue de son district'', 1771 Contant-Laguerre (Bar-le-Duc) : 1900. p.146. , à Lisle. Ils sont les parents de Luc II Platel du Prey, né à Anvers, et donc les ancêtres des Platel du Plateaux, mais aussi des Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Noblesse de Flandre. * * * * * * * * * * Les Platel du Plateaux thumb|260px|René II de Lorraine et la duchesse Philipote de Gueldre, avec leurs fils. Luc II Platel fait partie de sa cour.thumb|260px|Luc Platel est comblé d'honneur par Antoine, duc de Lorraine.thumb||260px|Luc Platel, dit du Prey, est concierge du château de Bar en 1633.thumb|160px|Blason Guyot et Lescamoussier. XI. Gertrude Platel, dont la destinée nous est inconnue. XI. Luc II Platel, dit du Prey, né en 1478, à Anvers''Recueil des armes et blasons des familles nobles actuellement existantes et établies en la ville de Bar et dans l'étendue de son district'', 1771, Contant-Laguerre (Bar-le-Duc) : 1900. p.146. , et est décédé, après 1550, à Bar-le-Duc. Il est le fils de Jean, Conseiller du jeune Charles Quint, en Flandre, époux de Guillemette du Peres. Luc II Platel vient des Pays-Bas en Lorraine. Il est bien accueilli par le Duc René II de Lorraine (1473-1508) Il doit importer en Lorraine tout l'art flamand des tapisseries de haute lice''Nobiliaire de Saint-Mihiel'', Dumont (juge.), N. Collin, 1865. p.201. . Il succède comme tapissier à Jacquemart de Trie''Réunion des sociétés savantes des départements à la Sorbonne.... Section des beaux-arts / Ministère de l'instruction publique..., Chauvat François, Charvet, Léon (1830-1916), Direction des beaux-arts, E. Plon et Cie (Paris), 1906 (SESSION30). p.173. . Luc est ''un tapissier venu des Pays-Bas demeurer en ses pays de Barrois & Lorraine, & estre de la retenuë de tapissier au service dudit princeNobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Il se charge de l'exécution, sinon de l'achèvement des tapisseries du Prince et est fait châtelain du château des Ducs de Bar. Il l'attache à sa cour. Le fils du Duc René II, Antoine de Lorraine (1489-1544 comble cet artiste de ses faveurs''Réunion des sociétés savantes des départements à la Sorbonne... Section des beaux-arts / Ministère de l'instruction publique..., Chauvat François, Charvet, Léon (1830-1916), Direction des beaux-arts, E. Plon et Cie (Paris), 1906 (SESSION30). p.173. . Il l'anoblit par lettres expédiées le 23 mai 1550, comme rapporté dans le ''Nobiliaire ou Armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois d’Ambroise Pelletier, selon recherche de Richier sur la noblesse du Baillage de Saint Mihiel en 1581. Il porte : : d'argent, au chevron d'azur, chargé de cinq larmes d'or, & accompagné de trois plateaux de gueules, deux en chef & un en pointe ; & pour cimier un vol d'azur (Héralderie de Lorraine). : Et comme il avoit un goût exquis pour l'exécution des tapisseries de haute-lice, il fit mettre la dernière main aux fameuses et riches tapisseries qui sont encore regardées aujourd'hui comme des chefs d'œuvresNobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . A cette époque, déjà quelques membres de la famille ajoutent à leur nom, celui de du Plateaux, que la plupart des autres prennent de même plus tard. Mais ce rapprochement de deux dénominations ayant à peu près la même signification, dénote plutôt une fantaisie héraldique qu'une appellation légitimée par une seigneurie ou une propriété quelconque''Nobiliaire de Saint-Mihiel'', Dumont (juge.), N. Collin, 1865. p.201. . Luc Platel, dit du Prey, épouse, en premières noces, avant 1535, noble femme Alix Boudet, de la ville de Bar, dont il a des enfants décédés en bas-âge''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Elle est la fille de René Boudet, Président de la Chambre des comptes de Bar-le-DucMémoires de la Société des lettres, sciences et arts de Bar-le-Duc, 1900 (SER3,T9), p. 30. . Luc Platel épouse en secondes noces Elisabeth Lescamoussier-Guyot, fille de noble Jean Lescamoussier et de Catherine Guyot, cousine des Choiseul. Ils ont une descendance masculine : Jean, Philippe, Pierre, Chanoine de l’ordre des Prémontrés de l’abbaye de Jeand’heures, Eglise de Contrisson et plusieurs filles''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . ??? Nous avons le 25 mai 1550 l'anoblissement de Coe Platel, comme rapporté dans L'Annobilis tant du Duché de Lorraine que celui de Bar par le Duc Renée, avec le blason de leurs Armes, à commencer depuis 1382, par Lallain Montigny (1753). Nous ne connaissons pas son lien de parenté avec Luc. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Un autre artiste d'une famille alliée aux Platel, [[Jean Le Clerc (1525/1530), Clovis à la bataille de Tolbiac, tapisserie de Bruxelles, carton de Jean Le Clerc, Palais du Tau, Reims.]] * * * * * thumb|260px|Philippe et Jean Platel du Plateaux vivent du temps du duc Charles III de Lorraine (1543-1608) thumb|Blason des Raulot. XI. Philippe Platel du Plateaux, sergent du Baillage de Saint Mihiel s’est distingué par un hérault d’armes commis (attestation en date du 18 juillet 1565). Première branche XI. Jean Platel du Plateaux est né vers 1535 à Bar-le-Duc. Il épouse d'abord Jeannette Arrabourg, puis vers 1565 Noble femme Maxe Raulot. Les Raulot sont, selon quelques déplorables nobiliaires, anoblis par le duc Charles III le 30 janvier 1565, mais c'est une erreur, selon Pelletier. L'auteur de ces nobiliaires ont pris pour un anoblissement une reconnaissance de noblesse de la même date. Ils portent : d'azur, au chevron d'argent, accompagné de trois étoiles d’or, deux en chef, une en pointe. Elle est la fille Pierre Raulot et de Catherine de Menus''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Richier dit en parlant des Platel établis à Bar : : Jean Platel demeurant à Bar, a produit deux attestations, l'une du 18 juillet 1565, par un héraut d'armes commis, l'autre de Gilles de Lansel poursuivant d'armes de l'empereur, en date du 23 mai 1550. Ce Platel du Plateaux est décédé après 1581, certainement à Bar-le-Duc. Jean Platel du Plateaux et Jeannette Arrabourg, dont il a Jean et Marguerite Platel du Plateaux morts sans hoirs et Philippe''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Jean Platel du Plateaux et Maxe Raulot ont deux fils : Jean II Platel et Didier qui suit dont les enfants sortent du pays''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. est à l'origine des Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Jean Platel du Plateaux fait partie de la cour de Charles III, duc de Lorraine, dont voici la Pompe funèbre en 1609. * * * * * thumb|260px|Bar-le-Duc.thumb|260px|Les armées de Jean Casimir de Bavière, prince palatin tue Nicolas Platel.thumb|Blason Thierryon. XII. Nicolas Platel. Le Journal de la société d'archéologie et du musée Lorrain, datant de 1897 rapporte l'existence d'un petit-fils de Luc II et fils de Jean se prénommant Nicolas. En 1589, au moment de l’assassinat d’Henri III, roi de France, Bar est pris et maltraité par les bandes protestantes du prince palatin Casimir, venant au secours d’Henri IV. Une note de la main de Vendières, Procureur Général de la Chambre des Comptes de Bar, rapporte en ces termes le fait de l'attaque tentée par les Protestants : : Le 6 septembre 1589, à trois heures du matin, Bar fut surpris par un corps de troupes de l'armée d'Henri IV sous le Maréchal d'Aumont ; ces troupes qui surprirent le corps de garde, furent maîtresses de la ville haute pendant quatre heures, mais la garnison du Château et celle de la ville basse estant venues au secours, les troupes du Roy furent repoussées, et le Maréchal d'Aumont fut tué devant la ville. Cette note fait ensuite connaître l'inscription suivante : : Cy devant gist noble homme Nicolas Platel, vivant bourgeois de cette ville de Bar, lequel mourut le VI septembre 1589 et fut tué des ennemis qui prindent ladite ville ce mesme jour, priès Dieu porte son âme. M. Vendières transmit ensuite une autre inscription sur laquelle il ne fournit aucun renseignement : : VT QUI MATERNO CONTRACTUS IN VBERE FRATES CONIVNXIT, NVSQAM DISTRA (dont la traduction est : Afin qu'un amour contracté dans le sein maternel ne soit en aucun lieu brisé, ici reposent des ossements fraternels, et, au-dessus des airs, l'éternelle ferveur du divin amour nourrit leurs âmes.) XII. Didier Platel du Plateaux est né vers 1565, à Bar-le-Duc et décédé après 1596. En 1596, le sergent royal Platel produit un exploit. Il épouse, à Bar, noble femme Suzanne Thierion, fille de noble Jean Thierion et de Claude de Fresnes, dont il a : Isaac, qui épouse Anne Guillaume ; Blaise, Marguerite, Madeleine Platel du Plateaux qui épouse Alexandre Le ClercNobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758.. Les Thierryon portent : d'argent, au rencontre de taureau de gueules bouclé de sable, surmonté de deux étoiles de gueules. Didier Platel du Plateaux et Suzanne Thierion ont : thumb||160px|Blason des Le Clerc. XIII. Madeleine Platel du Plateaux qui épouse Alexandre Le ClercNobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Alexandre est écuyer et met son épée au service de Venise dans sa lutte contre les Turcs. Venise le fait chevalier de Saint-Marc. Sa famille figure sur l'Armorial de Rielstrap''Tome I p. 432. du 28 mai 1623. Elle est réhabilitée par lettres patentes malgré l'apostasie du chef. Il devient Homme de Chambre Ordinaire du Duc, après s'être distingué dans la carrière des armes et comme ambassadeurs à Venise, avec son frère, le peintre Jean Le Clerc. Lui-aussi est peintreRéunion des sociétés savantes des départements à la Sorbonne.... Section des beaux-arts / Ministère de l'instruction publique..., Chauvat François, Charvet, Léon (1830-1916), France. Direction des beaux-arts, E. Plon et Cie (Paris), 1877-1914. . Les Le Clerc portent : ''d'azur, à deux épées d'argent garnies d'or, mises en sautoir, au chef cousu de gueules, chargé d'un lion dit de Saint Marc d'or, tenant un livre ouvert au naturel ; & pour cimier le lion naissant de l'écu, tenant une croix de l'ordre de St Marc d'or, issant d'un torti des métaux & couleurs dudit écu, le tout porté d'un armet morné, couvert de ses lambrequins aux mêmes métaux & couleurs.''Trésor de Chartres, fol.162. Regist. 1623. . XIII. Isaac qui épouse Anne Guillaume dont il a : XIV. Claude et Marie décédés sans alliances. XIV. '''Marguerite '''mariée à '''Daniel Bertrand '''demeurant à Erize-Saint-Dizier mariée à Daniel Bertrand, demeurant à Érize-Saint-Dizier ; dont les fils Jean Baptiste et Daniel obtinrent en 1648 de reprendre la noblesse de leur mère, ses descendants furent : XV. '''Jean-Baptiste Bertrand du Plateau' écuyer marié à Christine Pierrard à Bar-le-Duc, le 27 mai 1643 XVI. N. Bertrand du Plateau, '''avocat à Bar, marié à Marie Chaudron qui eurent : N. Bertrand curé de Ligny ; N. Bertrand seigneur de Rinsolle ; Une fille mariée à Ch. Lemoyne ; et une autre mariée à N. de Monhairon et Claude qui suit : XVII. '''Claude Platel, '''Orfèvre épouse N. Ostome dont les fils sont :Documents inédits sur le protestantisme a Vitry-le-François, Épense, Heilitz-le-Maurupt, Nettancourt et Vassy: depuis la fin des Guerres de Religion jusqu'à la Révolution française, Volume 3, Georges Hérelle, Alphonse Picard, 1908.. 1. Claude Platel né le 26 janvier 1659 Orfèvre réfugié en Angleterre demeurant à Vitry le François (Marne) 2. Pierre Platel né le 14 juin 1664 Orfèvre réfugié en Angleterre demeurant à Vitry le François (Marne) '''XIV. Madeleine Platel du Plateaux XIV. Blaise Platel du Plateaux ''' épouse par contrat passé à Nancy, le 5 avril 1623, Claude Lallemant dont il a : '''XV. François Platel du Plateaux '''qui fut Procureur général des terres et du Prince et de la Princesse de Grimaldi Bailli et Gouverneur de la baronnie d'Apremont et ensuite, à la date 9 décembre 1662, Conseiller au Bailliage de Saint Mihiel "en considération des services rendus pendant longtemps au Duc par lui et par sa mère". Il fut donc le premier qui s'établit en notre ville. Il avait épousé en première noces Claude Philippotte Le Tabary fille Philippe Prévôt d'Apremont et de Claudine Nepveux, & en seconde noces Dorothée Huguenin dont il eut deux filles l'une desquelles mourut religieuse. Il eut de ses premières noces : XV.1 Jeanne Marie, née le 27 décembre 1663, p .Thiéry Lieutenant général m. Jeanne Platel épouse M. de Nay Conseiller au Parlement . Elle fut mariée le 11 janvier 1684 à François de Vivey seigneur de Montigny Lieutenant de cavalerie au régiment de Bligny, V. Montigny n° 445. XV.2. Barbe Jeanne née le 9 juin 1665, p. Blaise Conseiller au Parlement m. Barbe Gervaise épouse M. de Gondrecourt, Prévôt. Morte à Paris le 16 janvier 1694. XV.3. Nicolas François né le 40 juillet 1667, p. Nicolas François Hanus Conseiller à la Cour m. Marie Anne Henry épouse de M. Sarrazin, Lieutenaut criminel au Bailliage. Il fut capitaine de cuirassiers au service de l'Empire et fut institué en 1707 légataire de son cousin Lallement, Commissaire général des troupes de Charles IV, son secrétaire ordinaire, gentilhomme de la duchesse d'Orléans et Intendant du prince de Vaudémont. Etant lui même décédé peu après à Turin, ce fut sa famille qui recueillit le legs. XV.4. Philippe né le 22 septembre 1669, p. Georges Nota avocat, m. Nicole épouse de M. Tabary assesseur en la Prévôté. XV.5. Gabriet Hyacinthe né le 29 septembre 1670, p. Gabriel François Darmur seigneur de Gerbeuville, Conseiller au Bailliage, m. Catherine Hallot épouse de M. Rehée aussi Conseiller. Il fut lieutenant en France puis capitaine en Espagne. XV.6. Jacques Ignace né le 9 octobre 1672 , p. Jacques Thomas Doyen du Chapitre d'Àpremont, m. Demoiselle Marguerite Guillaume. Il fut seigneur de Chenaux et succéda à son père dans sa charge de Conseiller qui, comme on l'a vu avait été promise à Louis Eustache Brady. Sa postérité suivra. Il épousa Claude Joly dite Claudette dont il eut : XVI.1. Hyacinthe Anthoine né le 6 janvier 1740, p. Hyacinthe de Gaulmin, chevalier seigneur de la Bruyère, m. Thérèse de Platel Dame de Chenaux et de Couture épouse Bregeot. Mort le 20 février 1710. XVI.2. Jeanne Thérèse née le 22 mai 1744, p. Remi Platel écuyer seigneur de Liouville, m. Jeanne Gallois veuve de noble Georges Notta. XVI.3. Jacques Ignace Augustin né le 29 août 1742, p. Jacques Ignace de Kaulbars chevalier major au régiment des Essarts, m. Jeanne de Kaulbars. XV. 7. Christienne Anne née le 2 septembre 1674 ,p. Charles Olryot de Jubainville Lieutenant général , m .Dame Asselin épouse de M Duplessis Procureur général. XV.8. Louys Blaise né le 9 février 1676, p. Louis Martin seigneur de Beauval, m. Demoiselle Marie Anne Olryot. XV.9. Philippe Gille né le 24 décembre 1678, p. Gille Macquart avocat, m. Suzanne Lebègue Dame Charles Heyblot avocat . XV.10. Marie Philippe née le 45 mars 1680, p. Jean Tabary contrôleur de Saint Mihiel, m. Marie Françoise de Trousson épouse de François Joseph Gervaise, écuyer . Elle fut mariée le 17 août 1700 à Louis Eustache Brady Voir ce nom n° 129. XV.11. Claude Thérèse qui fut mariée à François Bregeot, Voir ce nom n° 170. François Platel ayant perdu sa femme, épousa le 24 novembre 1682, en secondes noces Dorothée Thérèse Huguenin, dont il eut : XV.12. Anne Nicole née le 2 août 1685, p. François Huguenin Prévôt d'Apremont, m. Anne de Fligny épouse de Féry d'Hacourt . XV.13. Jeanne née le 30 octobre 1688, p. Antoine Joseph Platel écuyer ,chanoine de Saint Dié m. Jeanne Marie Platel épouse de M. de Montigny. Pelletier dit que ces deux dernières furent religieuses. François Platel mourut le 20 février 1708 âgé de 84 ans et Dorothée Huguenin le 7 juillet 1692 * * * * * Seconde branche XIA. '''Philippe Platel du Plateaux, fils puîné de Luc & Élisabeth Lescamoussier fut sergent au bailliage de St Mihiel ainsi qu'il se voit par la déclaration de Luc son fils lorsqu' il comparu en 1581 en la recherche des nobles du bailliage de St Mihiel. Il épouse Jacquemotte Denizet dont il eut : 1. Luc qui suit 2. Jean dont la postérité sera rapportée ci après 3. Philippe qui s'habitua à Fains où il épousa en première noces Marie Toussaint de laquelle il eut des enfants entre autres Renée Platel qui épousa audit lieu Claude Longeaux dont il eut plusieurs enfants, puis en seconde noces Catherine Platel du Plateaux. 4. Georges nommé clerc juré en 1586 en considération de ses services rendus sous Jacques Bournon en sa charge de Procureur général. 5. Nicolas 6. Marie 7. Elisabeth mariée à Adam le Tabary 8. Jacquemotte XIIA.' Luc II Platel du Plateaux', notaire à Bar épousa à St Mihiel Aliénor Adam avec laquelle il vivait en 1581 et dont il eut : XIII.1. Philippe II né le 4 octobre 1579, p. Jean Bourgeois et Bernard Richoux, m. Didotte épouse de Nicolas Coyel greffier du Bailliage. Sa postérité viendra ci après. XIII.2. Luc né le 40 décembre 1586, p. Jean Barrois, m. Apolline épouse de Baptiste Bournon. XIII.3. Saguette née le 28 décembre 1590, p. Jehan Toussaint, m. Jeanne épouse de Claude Piquet. XIII.4. Nicole née le 2 février 1593, p. David Grandidier, m. Suzanne épouse de Jean Normand. XIII.5. Anne née le 6 avril 1595, p. Jean Rutant, m. Anne, épouse de Pierre Féry. XIII.6. Nicolas né le 7 décembre 1603, p. Pierre Rutant, m. Claude épouse de M. de la Réaulté. XIII.7. Eléonore. XIII.8 Toussaint dont la postérité viendra après toutes les autres . XIII.9 Judith qui fut mariée à Jean Rousselange. XIIIA. Toussaint Platel du Plateaux '''épouse Claudine Hannel de la ville de Ligny 8 mourut en 1600 laissant de son mariage : 1. Luc qui suit 2. Remy second réviseur des suppliques apostoliques en cour de Rome où il résidait 3. Anne épouse de Daniel Gallois avocat au parlement de St Mihiel XIVA. '''Luc Platel du Plateaux III du nom, avocat au bailliage de St Mihiel épousa Catherine Mauljean, fille de Jean Mauljean écuyer seigneur de Liauville capitaine de cavalerie pour le service de Charles IV, et d'Antoinette Touppet 1. Remy François Ignace né le 44 septembre, p. noble Daniel Gallois avocat et M. Faustine Mauljean Luc III étant mort le 25 juillet 1663 n'eut d'autre enfant du même nom, cependant son fils est plus tard indiqué sous le simple prénom de Remy, et ce qui est moins conciliable, sous celui de Nicolas Rémy. XV. Rémy Platel du Plateaux Sous cette réserve, ce Rémy, fils de Luc III de Liouville du chef de sa mère épousa le 30 mars 1693 à Hattonchâtel où elle résidait avec son frère, Thévenin fille d'Antoine seigneur de Saint Juilien et de Barbe Du Puys. 1. Jeanne née le 8 juin 1693 p. François Thevenin Doyen des chanoines de Hattonchàtel, M. Du Puys veuve de Thévenin de Saint Julien 2. Gabrielle Catherine née le 9 novembre 1694, p. Gallois écuyer seigneur de Monhairon, Gabrielle de Landrian épouse de N. Mauljean, écuyer Seigneur de Bricourt 3. Marie née le 44 septembre 1696, p. Dominique de Thévenin seigneur de Saint Julien, m Marie Lucie, sœur de l enfant . Elle fut mariée en 1715 à Antoine de Thionville écuyer demeurant à Erize Saint Dizier dont elle eut François Antoine de Thionville qui épousa le 26 novembre 1748 à Apremont Henriette Aymé fille de Pierre François Aymé écuyer et de Jeanne Françoise Crouvesier V n 68 p 373. 4. Nicolas Remy né le 47 juillet 1698, p. Nicolas de Thévenin seigneur de Saint Julien, m. Anne, sœur de l'enfant. Il épousa Marie Isabelle de Saumon qui mourut sans enfants le 28 avril 1751. A peu près ruiné Nicolas Remy Platel vendit en 1781 le fief de Liouville à Jean Hyacinthe son frère moyennant 25,500 livres. Le tout était hypothéqué pour sa valeur. 5. Claude Remi né le 23 mai 1700, p. François Anne Du Puys chevalier seigneur de Boucq, Chevalier du Saint Esprit, Procureur général à Saint Mihiel, m. Catherine Du Puys épouse de M. Gondrecourt de Paroy. 6. François né en 1701 mort le 28 juin 1717. 7. Louis François né le 24 février 1703, p. Nicolas François de Mauljean, écuyer seigneur de Bricourt ,cornette des cuirassiers de l'Empereur, m. Anne Louise Mauljean Dame de Courcelles. Sa postérité viendra plus tard. 8. Charles né le 45 mai 1705, p. Charles de Gondrecourt ,écuyer ,seigneur de Paroy ; m. Marie Ambroise épouse de M. de Thevenin Mort le 16 décembre 1713. 9. Jean Hyacinthe né en 1706 marié à Anne Haizelin Sa postérité va suivre. 10. Catherine née le 4 octobre 1708, p. François, m. Marie ses frère et sœur. Rémi Platel mourut le 28 septembre 1726. XVI. Jean Hyacinthe Ci dessus fut seigneur de Saulx et épousa Anne Françoise Haizelin dont il eut : 1. Nicolas Hyacinthe né le 3 juillet 1737, p. Nicolas Remy Platel écuyer seigneur de Liouville, m. Marie Lucie de Thevenin. 2. Théodore Hyacinthe né le 29 février 1740, p. Théodore Haizelin, écuyer ,m. Isabelle Marie de Saumont épouse de Nicolas Remi Platel. Sa postérité viendra ci après. 3. Marguerite Françoise née le 9 mars 1744, p. François Louis de Bouteiller, écuyer, m. Marguerite Haizelin veuve de Haut . Morte le 18 septembre 1748, Jean Hyacinthe mourut le 24 avril 1 786 et son épouse Je 6 juin 1791. XVII.Théodore Hyacinthe Leur fils ci dessus fut officier au régiment de dragons d' Apchon et épousa le 8 janvier 1760 Christinne Devaux, fille de noble Alexandre Devaux et de Barbe Victoire Regnault dont il eut : 1. Hyacinthe né le 27 avril 1764, p. Jean Hyacinthe grand père, m. Barbe Victoire Regnault Dame Devaux grand mère. 2. Anne Françoise née le 9 août 1764. Elle fut mariée le 15 mars 1796 à Nicolas Thomas Morise adjudant sous officier au 2ème hussards mort, adjoint du Maire à Saint Mihiel, le 26 septembre 1830 sans enfants. Elle lui survécut jusqu' au 2 novembre 1852. 3. Théodore Hyacinthe né le 34 janvier 1766, p. Joseph Théodore Devaux, capitaine au régiment de la Couronne, m.Dorothée de Boutillier, Dame de Saux, grande tante. 4. Nicolas Hyacinthe né le 48 septembre 1767, p. Nicolas Remi Platel, seigneur de Liouville, m. Anne Haizelin ayeule .Sa postérité sera rapportée plus loin. 5. Hyacinthe né le 20 décembre 1769, p. Jean Hyacinthe grand père, m. Anne Haizelin sa femme. Mort le 22 décembre 1771. Enterré à Saint Julien près de la chaire et du ban seigneur. * * * * * Troisième branche XIIB. Jean Platel du Plateaux, second fils de Philippe Platel du Plateaux et de Jacquemotte Denizet. Il épousa Marguerite Coïn fille de noble Humbert Coïn clerc juré de St Mihiel et ensuite prévôt de Trognon & de Jacquemotte Hombillon dont il eut : 1. René qui suit 2. Nicolas notaire à Bar qui épousa Jeanne le Clerc dont il eut plusieurs enfants : XIIIB. René Platel du Plateaux, clerc juré de St Mihiel obtint arrêt du Parlement dudit St Mihiel le 28 novembre 1617 par lequel il maintenu dans sa noblesse avec son cousin germain Toussaint Platel. Il épouse en première noces Marguerite de Malaumont fille de François de et de Chrétienne Barrois, puis en seconde noces en 1606 Renée de la Réaulté, fille de Mathieu de la Réaulté et de N. Viardin. Il eut du premier lit qui suit, et du second : 1. Jeanne Platel mariée à François de Nay conseiller d'état en la cour souveraine de Lorraine & Barrois 2. Renée religieuse de la congrégation à St Mihiel 3. François Platel du Plateaux Prieur de Chatenoy3 – ordre de Saint Benoît en 1675 et Préfet des dates en cour de Rome y résigna son prieuré à François de Nay son neveu. Plusieurs titres nomment ceux de cette famille Platel, & d'autres Platel du Plateaux. selon les Annales de l’Est page 175 – Editions Berger-Levrault 2008 : « Le préfet des petites dattes, ''Platel, un Lorrain soucieux de préserver les droits de l'abbaye et craignant sans doute que la France, toujours présente en Lorraine, ne procédât à une nomination en vertu du concordat' '''de' '''1516, introduisit dans le texte des bulles que la Lorraine était toujours'' pays d’obédience et était soumis à la Chancellerie. Ainsi la collation des bénéfices revenait au Pape. C’était ouvrir la porte à nombre de revendications sur l’abbaye, cette proie ''dorée ! ». Egalement, « Histoire des terres de Salm » : recueil d'études consacrées au comté et à la principauté de Salm …Editions Albert Ronsin Société philomatique vosgienne, 1994 – page 124 : « ''ce qui n’aurait pas pu se faire car le roi de France n’avait pas d’indult (c’est-à-dire de mesure dérogatoire au Concordat de 1516) pour la Lorraine, et Platel n’aurait pas dû l’ignorer. Monument de Monseigneur Platel du Plateau, en 1703, au Panthéon d'Agrippa, à RomeBulletins de la Société d'archéologie lorraine, Volume 4, La Société, 1853. p.331. . * * * * * * * * * * Les Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre . XIIC. Philippe Platel, dont les enfants sortent du pays''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. est certainement à l'origine des Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre. A la suite de la Révocation de l'Edit de Nantes, le 18 octobre 1685, une branche des Platel fuie la France et gagne l'Angleterre. XIIIC. Samuel Platel, orfèvre à Vitry-le-François : abjuration de la religion catholique. Extrait d'un mémoireSociété de Sciences et des Arts de Vitry le François - édition année 1861. : : Le sieur Samuel Platel ayant esté oüy en propositions latine et françoise et suby l'examen selon la discipline ; la compagnie, l'ayant jugé capable, l'a destiné pour servir les Eglises de Favière, La Ferté et Lons, lorsque la divine Providence aura adressé au sieur Trouillart une Eglise sédentaire ; auquel cas, et que lesdictes Eglises ayent agréé ledit sieur Platel, il recevra l'imposition des mains par le ministère dudit sieur Trouillart et du plus proche pasteur voisin. Suite à la Révocation de l'Edit de Nantes, les Orfèvres Platel de Vitry-le-François se refugient en Angleterre. thumb|260px|Paire de pots e Pierre Platel, circa 1705.thumb|260px|Poinçons de Pierre Platel. Pierre Platel est né à Lille, en 1659 et décédé à Londres, le 21 mai 1719. Cet orfèvre anglais est un huguenot qui a fuit les persécutions. Il est orfèvre en France et fuit vers l'an 1685 après la Révocation de l'Édit de Nantes. En 1688, il arrive en Angleterre à la suite de Guillaume III, et en 1697 il est naturalisé. En 1699, il obtient des privilèges de la Compagnie des Orfèvres, Londres. Son atelier est situé dans Pall Mall. Il devient l'un des principaux orfèvres huguenots à Londres dans la première décennie du XVIII siècle. Ses œuvres les plus importantes sont une magnifique aiguière d'or et bassin (1701 Chatsworth, Derbys). Le bassin est gravé aux armes de William Cavendish, 4 comte et 1er duc de Devonshire, qui est son protecteur. Ces pièces font partie maintenant de la collection du Duc de Devonshire. Le célèbre Paul de Lamerie est apprenti chez Platel, en 1703. Au début du XVIII siècle les français protestants possèdent pas moins de 35 temples. Une quarantaine d'orfèvres français s'établissent à Londres. La plupart travaillent pour les grandes familles de l'aristocratie anglaise, parmi eux la famille Platel. extrait de : "Sociétés des Sciences et Arts" 1907 - Imprimerie du Messager de la Marne, p. 428 et 429 Damoiselle Marguerite Platel, veuve du ministre d'Epense, se retire en Allemagne avec ses enfants. Voir les enfants de Pierre Lejeune. Claude Platel, orfèvre, né le 26 janvier 1659, fils de Claude Platel, demeurant à Vitry-le-François, et de Marie Ostome, se réfugia à Londres. Il n'était pas marié. (Varnier, p. 97 ; Généalogie Ostome, p. 1.) Pierre Platel, né le 14 juin 1661, frère du précédent, se réfugia avant celui-ci à Londres, s'y maria et laissa plusieurs enfants. (Généalogie Ostome, p. 4, Varnier, 97.) (2) — Un Peter Platel et une Claudine Platel reçurent la naturalisation en mai 1697. (Agnew, II, 67.) Damoiselle Françoise Platel, de Vitry, réfugiée et mariée en Angleterre. Voir Morin. Damoiselle Magdeleine Platel, de Vitry, réfugiée en Angleterre avec son mari. Voir Jacob Garnichat. EN HOLLANDE Philippe Platel, né le 8 juin 1668, frère de Claude et de Pierre Platel, réfugiés en Angleterre (voir ci-dessus), épousa sa cousine germaine Louise Lejeune, fille de Pierre Lejeune, vivant (1) Jean Pillotel était lui-même veuf d'Esther Pasquet ; il se remaria avec Judith Royer en 1682. (Eglise de Nettancourt.) (2) Pour Marguerite Platel, soeur de Claude et de Pierre Platel, voir Daniel du Thiers ministre d'Epense, et s'établit avec elle à Bois-le-Duc, en Brabant. (Généalogie Ostome, p. 1 ; Varnier, p. 97.) Suzanne Platel, née le 28 octobre 1661, soeur du susdit Philippe, se retira en Hollande, où elle mourut le 23 juillet 1716, sans avoir été mariée. (Ibid., id.) 3 Annales franc-comtoises Volume 10, p. 46 – Nicolas François – Louis Besson Et Archives départementales des Vosges – Série H « Clergé régulier avant 1790 » répertoire numérique détaillé établi par André Philippe archiviste départemental (1905 – 1937) 4 L’Europe française au siècle des Lumières – Louis Réau, Editions Albin Michel, page 189 5 Bulletin – Société de l’histoire du protestantisme français – Paris 1911 (Bibliothèque Nationale de France) 6 Réunion des Sociétés des Beaux Arts – France ministère de l’Education Nationale 1905 7 « Biographie des Grands Lorrains » Charles L. Leclerc S.M.E.I.Société messine d'éditions et d'impression, 1975 * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Category:Flandre Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Chevalerie Catégorie:Personnalité lorraine Catégorie:Famille Le Clerc Catégorie:Famille noble française